Movie Night
by DyCin TicBal
Summary: YAOI Zayn/Liam ONE DIRECTION. Traduction du One-Shot "Movie Night" écrit par ForeverYoung1D.


_One-Shot écrite par ForeverYoung1D. Je ne fait que la traduire. Bonne lecture! _

Les lumières étaient éteintes et les rideaux tirés. Le DVD a été inséré dans le lecteur, prêt à être regarder. Zayn mit son portable en mode silencieux pour ne pas être dérangé durant cette soirée, puis a continué à faire quelques réglages sur la télé. Tandis que Louis, Niall et Harry étaient sorti pour la nuit - faire la fête avec quelques vieux amis du bouclé -, Liam et Zayn, eux, avaient décidé de rester à la maison et de regarder un film. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de spécial hein, juste deux bons amis qui regardent un film ensemble. Sûrement pas un "rencard".

Liam entra dans la pièce, portant un bol de pop-corn et deux verres de Coca dans les mains. Il posa tout sur la table basse qui était en face du canapé, puis s'assit. Zayn fini les réglages puis s'installa à son tour, à côté de son ami. Il y avait beaucoup de places sur le canapé, mais non, Zayn avait décidé de s'installer tout près de lui.

" Prêt ? " A t-il demandé. Liam hocha de la tête.

Il appuya sur le bouton lecture de la télécommande puis il jeta son bras d'une manière nonchalante autour des épaules de Liam. Ce dernier n'a pas semblé troublé par cela et a continué de regarder le film. Ce geste ne le dérangeait pas vraiment car Zayn avait toujours été très affectueux envers lui. En réalité, il n'y a presque aucun moment où ces deux-là ne se touchent pas d'une manière ou d'une autre. Que ce soit un bras enroulé autour des épaules de l'autre, assis très près l'un de l'autre, ou bien encore qu'ils aient les épaules collées quand ils marchent ensemblent. Liam n'a jamais pensé que cela était bizarre. Pour lui, c'était quelque chose de tout à fait normal.

Liam se pencha pour attraper le bol de pop-corn, le bras de Zayn restant étroitement serrer autour de ses épaules. Il se réinstalla sur le canapé et posa le bol sur ses genoux. Liam était concentré sur le film et riait aux blagues et commentaires stupides que certains personnages disaient. Zayn lui, était assis tranquillement, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran mais son esprit ailleurs. Il pensait à Liam. Il avait de forts sentiments à son égard, depuis le jour où ils se sont rencontrés. Il trouvait que Liam était quelqu'un d'incroyable. Mais Zayn avait toujours ressenti le besoin de le protéger, de faire attention à lui. Non pas que Liam avait besoin d'être protéger. C'est un bon gars et il peut s'occupé de lui même. Le brun lui jeta un regard, souriant. Il aimait l'effet que Liam avait sur lui, il le rendait toujours heureux. Juste un sourire de sa part et toutes ses craintes, colères ou tristesses s'envolaient. Il resserra son emprise sur les épaules de l'autre garçon, puis se tourna vers le téléviseur.

Zayn plongea sa main dans le bol de pop-corn et s'amusait à les jeter dans sa bouche, son regard toujours sur la TV. Plongeant une nouvelle fois sa main dans le pop-corn, il sentit cette fois-ci, quelque chose de chaud contre le dos de sa main. Son regard se dirigea vers le bas et il put apercevoir la main de Liam qui avait également atteint le maïs soufflé, reposant doucement sur la sienne. Zayn fit apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvre à la vue de cette scène puis, lentement, il enlaça leurs doigts. Liam qui, lui aussi, observait leurs deux mains, commença à paniqué. Il retira sa main et s'éloigna de Zayn, les joues brûlantes. Zayn regardait le garçon, étudiant chacun de ses mouvements. Il afficha une mine déçu en voyant qu'il s'était éloigné de lui, le sentiment d'être "proche" lui manquant. Il avait toujours été possessif avec Liam. Chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait un peu trop près du garçon, Zayn faisait en sorte de le récupérer. Il regarda son bras, toujours autour des épaules de l'autre garçon, et reposa son regard sur le film. Tout doucement, il tira Liam vers lui pour resserrer son étreinte.

Vers la moitié du film, Liam commença à avoir un peu froid. Il portait juste une chemise. Il jeta un regard rapide vers Zayn, remarquant qu'il avait une veste à capuche noir, et que cette veste avait l'air d'être chaude et confortable. Se mordant la lèvre, il se demandait quoi faire. Enfin, il prit une décision et se pencha davantage vers Zayn. Et ce dernier resserra un fois de plus, son étreinte. Liam prit plaisir à profité de la chaleur corporel de son ami, et continua de regarder le film.

Zayn observait son ami. Il avait encore son bras posé autour de ses épaules, alors que son autre main s'était posé sur le bras de Liam, le caressant doucement avec son pouce. Parfois, certaines caresses duraient plus longtemps qu'elles ne devraient.

Le brun commençait à perdre le peu d'intérêt qu'il avait pour le film, ce qui est plutôt étrange car lui-même avait proposé l'idée de le regarder. Eh bien, ce n'est pas de sa faute! Si Liam n'était pas aussi distrayant, il pourrait peut-être se concentré un peu plus. Il observait Liam qui riait à cause du film. Dieu qu'il aimait ce rire. Il remarqua soudainement que Liam grelottait légèrement.

" - Tu as froid ? Demanda t-il.

- Ouai, un peu... Répondit Liam en regardant autour de la salle, cherchant une couverture ou un manteau. Il voulu se lever mais Zayn attrapa son bras et le tira vers lui.

- Pas ici en tout cas. Dit Zayn en ouvrant sa veste noire.

- Ça-va, je peux aller m'en chercher une autre tu sais... Dit Liam qui espérait tout de même, intérieurement, que Zayn dise non. Et c'est ce qu'il a répondu.

- Non, c'est bon comme ça. "

Zayn ôta sa veste, et au lieu de la lui donner simplement, il la posa sur ses épaules et enveloppait Liam dans le matériau chaud, puis lui sourit.

" - Ça va mieux comme ça ? Demanda Zayn en espérant que oui.

- Ouai, répondit calmement Liam. Mais t'auras pas froid maintenant ? "

Zayn secoua négativement de la tête et reprit sa position juste à côté de Liam, son bras sur l'épaule. Cette fois, cependant, Liam avait tourné son dos à Zayn, et avait posé ses jambes sur le canapé. Zayn le regarda tristement, se demandant pourquoi il ne voulait pas s'asseoir à ses côtés. Mais avant qu'il n'eut trouver la réponse, Liam était revenu se blottir dans ses bras, encore plus proche de lui cette fois. Liam enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Zayn, et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il soupira, heureux, en sentant Zayn le serrer le plus fermement possible. Ils restèrent pendant quelques minutes comme ça, ne parlant pas, tout simplement en profitant de la proximité de l'autre.

Puis Liam leva les yeux vers Zayn et Zayn ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer comment ses yeux semblaient étinceler. Même s'ils étaient dans l'obscurité presque complète. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes, puis Zayn se pencha, lentement. Liam savait ce qui était entrain de se passer, mais n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Zayn se pencha de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que finalement, il combla l'espace qui était entrain eux, et réunis leurs lèvres. Zayn l'embrassa doucement, profitant de la sensation que procurait ses lèvres sur celles de Liam. Liam sentit que Zayn commençait à se retirer. Puis en une fraction de seconde, il prit une décision et Liam lui rendit son baiser. Il pouvait sentir que Zayn sourire contre ses lèves. Il se tourna un peu plus et plaça ses mains derrière la nuque de Zayn pour tenir sa tête en place, ne voulant pas la fin du baiser. Zayn glissa ses mains à la taille de Liam et le tira de sorte qu'il soit tout contre lui. Après environ une minute, le besoin d'oxygène était trop important pour les deux hommes, à bout de souffle. Zayn porta sa main à l'arrière de la nuque du cou de Liam et posa son front contre le sien, les yeux dans les yeux de chacun. A ce moment là, le film était terminé et les crédits ont commencé à défiler.

Tout les deux, souriant joyeusement, décidèrent qu'ils auraient un "Movie Night" chaque soir à partir de maintenant.

Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plus :D Je précise une nouvelle fois que je n'ai fais que traduire cette fiction!


End file.
